


Walking In Your Shoes

by DontBeSoColdCold (Cerulean_Empress)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Empress/pseuds/DontBeSoColdCold
Summary: A power swap AU.





	Walking In Your Shoes

The cold and the dampness of his suit were the first two things that Barry realized when he came to. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing lying on the ground. It was too dark, and it takes his eyes longer than he expected to be able to see.

“About time, Scarlet. I was beginning to think you were gonna sleep the night away.”

Barry knew that voice even while disoriented. There was no doubt in his mind that the voice belonged to Leonard Snart.

“Snart!” Barry shouted, struggling to sit up right. Accusation clear in his tone.

Moving was a mistake, his vision blurred, and his brain was pounded against his skull.

“Easy,” Len said into his ear. “I’m fairly certain you’ve got a concussion.”

He was there, holding Barry steady, so quickly Barry didn’t have time to protest. Not like he had the strength to do so anyways. Barry was too tired. He could barely keep his eyes open long enough to register his surroundings.

They were in the woods or a forest of some kind. Were they even in Central right now? Why couldn’t Barry remember anything? He might have gone into a state of panic if he could hold onto his thoughts, but right now he was so cold and Snart felt so warm. Barry couldn’t help himself. He fell asleep.

XXXXX

When Barry came to again, he was in the med bay at STAAR labs. Snart was

**Author's Note:**

> For Snarky-Snarts. Enjoy~


End file.
